Mark of Athena EDITED TRY 2
by katgracedees
Summary: So, I have already done this once, but I thought it sucked so I read SoN again and here this is! It's my version of Mark of Athena Try #2 as I call it! Please Read and Review! 3


**So, I decided to re-write this story because I didn't like it! Here you go!**

**Mark of Athena**

"Come on guys, let's go meet my other family," Percy said to Hazel and Frank. "Are they coming down in the forum?" Frank asked. Percy laughed, "Looks like it." Annabeth is on this ship. Percy tried to fight his way to the front of the crowd where Reyna was standing. The ship had already landed and it looked as if someone was going down the stairs. After Percy had said, "Excuse me's, Praetor coming through," a few times, he finally got to the front of the crowd.

He saw a tall blonde guy with blonde hair and startling blue eyes that reminded him of Thalia's walking down the stairs. Percy heard Reyna mutter next to him, "Jason?" A few of the people in the crowd gasped. Next to him was a girl who had light brown, choppy hair and eyes that seemed to never stay the same. Behind them was a guy with an elfish smile and brown curly hair. Hazel gasped, "Sammy?" Percy decided to ignore her. Where was Annabeth? As the trio reached the bottom of the stairs, Percy saw a flash of blonde hair. Annabeth? Suddenly, a girl with perfect blonde princess curls and scarily beautiful grey eyes appeared at the top of the stairs. She searched the crowd desperately. Percy was speechless. It was Annabeth. "Annabeth," he slowly murmured. He began to step forward when the girl caught site of him. "Percy," she whispered before running down the steps. Percy ran to her. "Annabeth!" he called happily. She ran into his arms and held on while she buried her face in the crook in his neck. "Percy! You remember me?" she said to him. "Of course I do, silly," Percy said before kissing her passionately. "I missed you Annabeth." "You drove me nearly mad with worry, Percy! Never do that again!" Annabeth yelled. "I will stay as close as I can to you as long as I can, Annabeth. I love you." "I love you too, Percy." "Blahaha, Percy!" Grover screamed before tackling Percy with a hug. "Hey, G-man! I missed you!" "Yeah, Perce! Please don't disappear again. I don't think I can handle Annabeth like that again." Percy chuckled, "I'll try, Grover." Percy saw a flash of black hair before being slapped upside the head, "Percy! What kind of idiot are you? What kind of idiot son of the sea god goes and gets himself kidnapped by the queen of the gods? Idiot!" Percy fake grumbled, "Well it's nice to see you too, Thalia." "Oh, shut up Kelp Head," she said.

"Excuse me, Percy, but I would appreciate it if you could introduce your Greek friends to us," Reyna stated. "Oh, right! Sorry Reyna! Everyone, these are the Greek campers from Camp Half-Blood. I expect all Romans to treat them with respect and as guests. You can all learn from them and they can all learn from you. I want you to exchange fighting techniques and ideas. Now, this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena or Minerva, official architect of Olympus, and my girlfriend." Percy gestured to a girl with fiery red hair and paint splattered jeans, "This is Rachel Dare, Oracle of Delphi. And yes, Octavian, she is an actual oracle and yes it is fair. She does give prophecies and you cannot bug her or fight with her." A boy holding a knife and a teddy bear scowled and muttered, "Fine." Percy spoke again, "Annabeth can introduce the rest of the campers." Annabeth spoke up, "It's nice to meet all of you. As Percy said, I am a daughter of Athena and I am a leader of Camp Half-blood." She gestured to the girl with brown hair, "This is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite or Venus," she pointed to the kid with an elfish grin, "This is Leo Valdez, a son of Hephaestus or Vulcan," she pointed to the kid with bright blue eyes, "This is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and who I think you should know, and this is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, leader of the Hunters of Artemis, and Jason's older sister." "Woah, wait sister?" Percy asked. "You are so slow, Perce," Thalia laughed. "Hello, Camp Jupiter welcomes you all. I am Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and Camp Jupiter and daughter of Bellona, the war goddess. It is nice to finally meet our Greek counterparts," She turned to the crowd, "You all shall welcome the Greeks with open arms. At 8 o'clock tomorrow morning there will be a Senate Meeting regarding the Quest of the Seven and the Giant War. All senators and Greeks must attend this meeting. Now all must return to their regular activities except Hazel and Frank."

Percy asked Reyna, "Should Hazel, Frank, and I give them a tour?" Reyna replied, "Yes, Percy." "Okay." Reyna walked away, with Octavian in tow warning her of the dangers of the _graecus._

"So Hazel, Frank, and I will be giving you guys a tour! Hazel, why don't you take Piper, Jason, and Leo. Frank you can take Thalia, Rachel, and Grover. And that leaves you with me, Wise Girl." They all replied in a chorus of "Okay" and "Let's go" before walking off to start their explorations of the new camp. "Percy, I forgot to ask. Why are you wearing a toga and a purple cape?" Annabeth giggled. "I knew I should have changed," Percy muttered while Annabeth laughed.

**So, you probably hate me because I never really update that fast! But, I have writer's block and I didn't like how I wrote the story so I decided to re-read the Son of Neptune and then write this and it worked! So Yay! Wanna like review it now to tell me if it was better or worse than before. It's just a leeettlee button right down there!**

**Readddd it!**

**Review it!**

**Xoxo, Kat3**


End file.
